Luna's Daughter the Guardian
by Darkknightshinra24
Summary: Luna has a Daughter that was raised on earth, she comes back, with a friend. there is also a new threat that is after Luna's daughter and friend. r&r Please if you don't like the story don't flame it you don't have to read if you don't want to.


Luna's Daughter the Guardian

Summary: The princess of the moon had a daughter that she let get raised in another world to protect her now a strange portal has opened and her daughter is back with a friend they both are alicorns. There is also a new threat in Equestria one that is after her daughter and friend can she save her daughter or is she going to need Twilight and her friends help with this.

Disclamer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or MLP.

Chapter 1: The Daughter of the moon returns.

 _In the city of Heatherfield_

Will was walking with Queen Elyon back to her house because her mother asked her to come straight home and Elyon wanted to talk with Will about something she been feeling lately.

 _Will's Home_

When Will and Elyon got there her mother was waiting she had a baby blanket in her hands.

"Will your home earlier then i thought you would be." Susian said.

"Yeah you said that it was important that i come home early that you had something that you wanted to talk about." Will said.

"I didn't think you would bring a friend with you though." Susian said.

"Well Elyon wanted to talk with me about something so she asked if she could come if you don't want her around i could ask her to go to my room and wait while we talk." Will said.

"No its okay." Susian said "It really doesn't matter if she hear's or not."

"Well mom what is that you wanted to tell me." Will said.

"Will what about to tell you, you can't...neather of you two can tell your friends about Okay." Susian said.

"Sure, Okay." Will said.

"Well Will you remember when i told you about when your where born that it was the happest day of my life but what you don't know is that i'm not you biological mom." Susian said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"You wheren't born of Earth as you thought, you where born in a place called Equestria." Susian said.

"Wait what do you mean i was born in a place called Equestria?" Will asked.

"What i mean is..." Susian stopped herself. "Okay let me start from the beginning and neather of you two intrupte me please."

Both Will and Elyon nodded their heads and Susian continued her story.

"Will you and i don't come from earth we come from a place call Equestria a place of Harmony if you will it is also a place of Pony's ." Susian stopped because of her daughter's and her daughter's friends face. "Equestria is a place of ponys three types. First is the Earth Pony's they grow thing and are what you would call on earth the ruth ones. Second is the Pegsies they are the ones that maintian weather in our world, they would earths equlavent to weather men and those that study weather. Third is the Unicorns that is where i fall, we are the mages we us magic to help and most are nobles, so they would earths equlavent to the rich and the Tycoons. But there is a fourth group though it is a small group they are the most powerful and the leaders of our world they are call Alicorns and that is where you fall, you see you are the daughter of a friend of mine named Luna she was afriad for because your magic was not like anything she had ever seen it was magic of not only the moon but the magic of darkness." Susian stopped again when she realized that her daughters face is of pure shock. "Will your magic comes from you mother who is the alicorn Princess of the moon and the only one that is her equal is her Sister Celestia who controls the sun. You the other thing you need to know is that Luna and Celestia control the moon and the sun, unlike on earth where the earth revolves around the sun and the moon around the Earth the sun and Moon in Equestria has to be moved by alicorns but for a time it was moved by unicorns. There is another fact you need to know about alicorns, they are immortal so they will not die because of old age as they stop aging after a curtain age. Now any Questions." Susian asked.

"Why did my Mom really give me up?" Will asked the saddness in her voice.

"I was because she wanted to protect you from a begin that was after and another thought we do not know who the other is all we know is that when you born a unicorn came and tried to take you saying will help he take control of Equestria, but thanks to your aunt he didn't get you so Luna asked if i would take you across a protal to a new place to protect you until you where ready to come back, or she contacted me some how." Susian said.

"So I'm guessing she contacted you and we are going back." Will asked.

"Yes and no." Susian said."Yes we can go back, but no because it is your decision if you want to go back, but i have to worn you of something if or when we go there is no way for you to return we will back home and there is nothing that will be able to get us back."

"Mom i do have away back." Will said pulling out the heart of kandracart.

"What is that Will." Susian asked.

"Lets just say that this will bring us back if we want to come back." Will said.

"Okay where did you get it." Susian asked.

"My friend Hay Lins Grandmother Yan Lin." Will said.

"Okay, fine. Will there is one more thing you need to know time here is way slower than on equestria you see for every year on Equestria only Three days will pass here so i don't know what has changed on equestria and what hasn't so we will be going in blind." Susian said.

"I know an you know what we can go, i get to meet my biological mother and it will give me a chance to get away from it all." Will said.

"Hey can i come as well Mrs. Vandom." Elyon asked.

"I don't see why not you both are going to have to get use to your ponys forms though." Susian said."But your going to have to tell your parents where your going."

"I can't just tell them I'm going to a place called Equestria." elyon said.

"No, But you can say that your going to be going with me and Will on a trip and I'll call the School and tell them that we have a family emergencey and that you where coming with us." Susian said.

"Ok mom." Will said. "I'll go with Elyon to explain the details of it all."

"Thanks Will." Elyon said.

"You Two be safe and Will when you get back I'll have your bags packed." Susian said.

"Wait if where going to be ponys wont are cloths just be in the way." Will said.

"When we pass threw the Protal every thing will change so that it will fit your pony forms trust me on this."

"Sure, well Elyon you ready to go." Will asked.

"Yup, lets go." Elyon said.

a little ways from Will's home.

"Okay Elyon the coast is clear you can make a fold." Will said.

Elyon put up a finger and a rip between earth and Elyon's home Meridian appeared. Both girls walked threw it and the rip vanished.

 _Meridian_

Elyon and Will walked into the thorne room to find that not only where Caleb, and elyon's "parents" where there but so was the other guardians.

"Guys what are you doing here." Elyon asked.

"Well, Blunk came and got us." Cornelia said.

"What are you two doing here I thought you had to be home early Will" Irma asked.

"Well i was at home and my mom explained to me why she wanted me home so early." Will said. Will and Elyon started to explain to there friends and thoes around about Equestria, Ponys and and the four types of ponys there. They also explained about how Will wasn't Susian daughter but the daughter of one of Equestria's Rulers by the name of Luna. And Elyon explained that she asked if she could come and they said yes.

"So lets get this straight your adopted, by Mrs. Vandom and both of you and your 'mother' are not form earth but from a place Call Equestria." Taranee said

"Yes." Will said

"And your mother is said ruler of said place." Cornelia continued.

"Yes." Will said

"Your real mother left with Mrs. Vandom because one she was a friend and two you where begin targeted by some unicorn that wanted to use your magic against the home that you never knew." Irma said.

"Yep." Will answered.

"And now you, your mom, and Elyon are going to go there, and time follows." HayLin said.

"Yeah, acorradden to mom for every three days and half, is equlavent to one year in Equestria." Will said.

"Will we know you wont lie to us but that is a little hard to believe and that is after every thing we've seen." Cornelia said.

"It's the turth tho." Elyon said. "I was there she told it to both of us."

"Are you sure it was Will's mom that told you and not someone that wanted to get the heart." Taranee asked.

"Yes, i pulled out the heart infront of mom and nothing happened." Will said.

"You pulled out the heart!" the other Four Guardians yelled.

"Yes, but i didn't tell mom anything about it though i guess that begin from a place of magic like she was that it didn't really shock her to see it." Will said.

"So you didn't tell your mom anything about us begin guardians." Irma asked.

"No, all I told her was that I had a way to get us back if need be." Will said.

"Yeah that all she said." Elyon said.

"Okay well we need to get to why Blunk would want us to come over the vile to here." Taranee said.

"Not Blunk, Caleb" Blunk said.

"Okay Caleb why did you want them or us here." Will asked.

"Well it's nothing really major its just that with it begin so quiet I was going to ask you guys if you could keep and eye on Elyon so that she can finish her schooling there on earth." Caleb said. "So i guess i just have to say this Will please look after Elyon while you two are away."

"I will, i wont let Elyon get hurt." Will said, "Though i don't think we're going to gone that long remeber to you guys only days will pass but to us it will years if we decide to stay that long other then that it may be hours or minutes to you guys."

"Okay, so when you guys get back can you and the other guardians make sure that our queen is taken care of. So that when she ready she can take her rightful place." Caleb said.

After an hour and Elyon getting her clothes for the trip to Equestria both Will and Elyon left for earth.

 _Equetria_

Celestia was watching her sister pace.

"Luna it will be alright, Susian said they where coming and we both know that to us it wont be for a couple days or weeks so there is no need to worry." Celestia said.

"Thats not the problem, what if she hates me, what if she doesn't think that i'm not worth having as a mother, i mean to her its been 14 years, but to me its be 1400 years and 1000 of that was on the moon i don't what she going to think." Luna said she was afraid that her daughter was going to reject her and that she never again was going to see her.

"Luna its alright She'll love you, I mean it may not be insantly but she will love you. Just remeber though not the only one that is going to have to get use to things around here, so is Susian. She begin away for just as long and all of her family have died and only the desendents of those she love are around. And lets not forget that she is bring a friend that is going to have to use to things as well." Celestia said.

"Oh so thats, why Lulu has begin being so unset lately." A voice said.

The two pony sister knew the voice.

"Discord what are you doing here?" Celestia asked.

Discord appeared infront of Celestia "Well i'm disappointed in you Tia i'm just here to show my support for dear Lulu here." Discord said.

"Yeah well uselly when you appear i'm about to have half of the nobles in the throne room." Celestia said.

"Well, I'm appauled that you think the only time i appear is when there is when i've had a little fun with the nobles." Discord said.

As Discord said one noble came in it was Celestia's and Luna's Nephue Blueblood, his blond Mane was now Pink and his coat was now Purple with pink pocka dots.

"Aunt Celestia, Luna look what that insufferable Creature did to me." Blue Blood said.

"We see, Discord fix it or i'll have Fluttershy give you the stare and tell her that you are not allowed to visit her." Celestia said.

"You wouldn't." Discord said.

Celestia floated up a quell and peice of paper and started to right."Now if you don't I'll send this to Twilight and she'll bring Fluttershy over, or you can just do it and not have to worry, Your choice." Celestia said.

"Fine, but i'm doing it so that Fluttershy won't be mad" Discord said. and with a snap of his finger Blue Blood was back to normal.

"Aunty i demand that, that thing is punished for doing that to me." Blue Blood.

"My dear Nephue i can't do that he would escape form anywhere that i placed him so in short there is no point and beside the only thing that would keep him from this we can't use at this point and time." Celestia said.

"Fine but i still don't know why you let him run luse." Blue Blood said.

'Because he makes everything entertaining' Celestia and Luna thought.

"Because this is a place of harmony and Discord is one of our subjects so he has that right." Luna said.

Prince Blue Blood left with a huff. Followed by Discord Disappearing with a smile.

"So Tia what did you really write on that paper." Luna asked.

"You want to see." Celestia said with a smile.

"Yes." Luna said taking the paper. When she looked at it was a picture of Blue Blood as he was before Discord changed him back. Luna looked for a second then started to laugh, Celestia who was only giggling started to laugh as well.

 _Back on earth._

Will and Elyon had just got back Elyon with her suit case. When they got to the apartment Will and Elyon noticed that there was only two suitcases they where thinking that was odd.

"Oh you guys are back."Susian said coming out of her room with five suitcases.

"Mom, are those yours or mine." Will asked.

"Oh the ones in my hand are the things were going to need like soap shampoo and other things. Oh the two on the ground are our clothes." Susian said. "So you girls ready."

"As will ever be." Elyon said. getting a nod from Will.

"Okay then follow me." Susian said balancing the five suit case's Will grabed the two on the ground and they walked out. Susian took them to the park near by.

"Okay mom where is this portal thing." Will asked assuming that they where close to it.

"Its right here." Susian said, pointing to a satute

"so the satute." Will asked.

"Yes the satute, you see to this portal appears every year on earth time and every Hundred years in Equestria and it only stays opened for three and a half days on earth but on Equestria it stays open for a full year." Susian said.

"Wait if the protal is opened for three days then how come people don't go missing." Elyon asked.

"Well because to gain access to the portal you have to first know where it is at second you have to have aleast a little bit of magic in yeah and i can tell you that you Elyon so that is why i said you could come, but we have to hurry the portal is going to close in a few minutes. and it won't open for another year." Susian said.

"Okay, you ready Elyon."Will asked.

"As i'll ever be. so lets go." Elyon said.

the three of them with suitcases in hand walked threw the portal.

 _ **So what did you think, review please.**_

 _ **What should Will's cuity mark be, what should be Elyon's, and Fianlly what should Susians, keeping in mind that Will is the daughter of Luna and Elyon is the the queen of Meridian.**_


End file.
